Whatever You Want'
by Prue2146
Summary: *FIXED* Astrid gets drunk waiting for Hiccup in the Meade Hall by having a drinking competition with Ruff and starts spewing the truth to him. However, she really wants to just hook up with him and Hiccup wants to get her back home before she does anything embarrassing. Rated M for suggestive behavior and language.
1. Chapter 1

**HI Guys! Sorry for the mess up, I don't know what happened but I'll be more careful next time:( The whole story is here now.**

" Hiccup-Hiccup HICCCCUPPP" Astrid called and drunkenly skipped over to her sober chief. " BABBBEE" She cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck .

" Hi Astrid-" Hiccup saw the way she swayed uncontrollably, like her gravity was off balance and she couldn't find her center. Her eyes were blurred over and she couldn't stare straight at him. Her hands went into his hair and ran her fingers through it.

" I was waiting for you alllll night" Her words were load, higher pitched and over dramatic like a small child's.

" Did you–?" He tried to hide his urge to laugh at his girlfriend as he smelled the alcohol on her breathe and watched her sway. Astrid sloppily nodded and put her forehead on his shoulder only for a second, turning red and laughing.

" I did. And you know what? I drank A LOT 'cause you weren't here- and-and T-Ruff and I had a competition." Hiccups eyebrows raised, his hands holding her hips in place but letting her sway for the sake of not throwing up. She pulled away and grabbed small handfuls of his tunic before pointing at him. "And you know what else? I- I'm mad at you for being out all the time." There was truthful Astrid afoot.

" I'm sorry Astrid, Toothless needed a flight. " He knew, though, that she was incapable of paying attention to his excuse, caught up in what ever thought she had next. He changed subject to try to engage her. He moved his head to follow her eyes.  
" what was the competition you had with Ruff?"

Astrid looked at him, almost surprised he was asking her that question, as if she didn't just tell him this. She squeezed her eyes shut and her right hand twisted into the fabric of his shirt a little harder.

"I out drank her." She said proudly, "-And now she is with Snotlout, and do you wanna know what they are doing?" She whispered out the last part of the sentence like it was some huge secret that was too good for anyone else to hear. The entire Meade Hall was completely obliterated drunk, no one could hear anything over their own rambling.

"What are they doing?" He asked played into it. She got really close to him on her toes to whisper into his ear with a cackle.

" ffffffucking." She threw her head back and laughed. His eyes grew large and he puffed his cheeks out, looking around really fast and saying rather loudly.

" AALLLLRIGHTY. Well, it's time for you to go home." He put his hand around her waist and began turning towards the door but she fought back and leaned her weight on her heels.

" NOOO Please, I don't want to"

"Why?"

" Because, if I leave, the fun is over and I have to be all serious again and take care of everything and I'm unhappy, and I don't want this to go away . I Like this." Astrid's words, which were no doubt the truth, hit Hiccup hard.

" Astrid." He stopped pulling her but kept his arms around the swaying drunk blonde. " Are you unhappy with me?" He asked, hoping she would pay enough attention to answer his question. She looked at him and then around as the world spun in circles. She shook her head.

" No. I love you." She rubbed her forehead on his chest as she did so. He almost said something but she continued. " I am not happy because we aren't kids anymore and I liked being kids when we mapped everything and didn't _Have_ to be home or _Have_ to stay here. AAAND you know what else? I never get to see you anymore and we don't do things together or talk because you are always so busy being Chief that they take you away from me because they are assholes." He pushed hair out of her eyes and she put her cheek into his palm with a sigh. " I just want you back with me." He thought she was going to cry, it was bad if she was going to cry, even when completely roaring drunk. Especially when she was drunk, everything she felt was her gut instinct. She was a walking beacon of truth.

" I'm so sorry Astrid. You know I love you too,-" Astrid was trying hard to focus on him and watched his lips, not completely hearing his words. " you-" Astrid crushed her lips onto his and didn't pull away. Hiccup kissed her back but only chastely to look at her.

" STOP IT, HICCUP." She whined. Now her mood was changing like the wind. "Why do you always do that? " Her voice was more stern than it was a few seconds ago, loud but still light-hearted.

" Astrid, listen to me. You should go to bed-"

" NO. I don't want to listen to you, you always do that and it is so Thor damn annoying!" She lightly hit his chest. " Can't you just do what I want you to?" She was slightly slurring and tripping over her words. Hiccup knew he would talk to her in the morning when she was good and ready and sober.

" Okay, Astrid. If you come home now I'll let you do what you want." He felt guilty for bribing her and negotiating. Her words wounded him, she kept them so concealed and it took being drunk to get them out of her. They were supposed to tell each other everything, and she didn't even tell him whether she was truly happy or not.

" MMMM…. I don't want to." She started pulling away but her lightly held her. His tone was rushed.

" Astrid, we can't do anything in here because people will see. Come home first and then do what you want to me. Okay?" She seemed to actually think about it for a second and it just clicked in her head.

" Yeah. I want to go.. not because I want to listen to you, but because I really reaaallly want to have you all to myself." She now began pushing him backwards towards the doors and he stumbled a little but regained control. They left the loud hall and she pulled his hand along but in the wrong direction. He technically got them back to his house, and the second they were through the door she turned around and kissed him. For someone completely drunk, Astrid still had enough control to kiss him. He wanted her to know how sorry he was and how guilty he felt for making her unhappy. He wanted to change everything and revert it back to the way it was before; before he was the chief and spent all day with her mapping out the world. He figured he could do that tomorrow, but for now he wanted her to know as best she could comprehend that he loved her more than anything. She was his best friend and equal. Without her, everything he did was for nothing. She kissed him again but only a peck and pointed up. Hiccup led her towards the staircase. She giggled to herself and tried to be sure but stumbled as the room spun around her. It would be a night of hilarious fumbling, Hiccup wondered how long he could hold out laughing, knowing that Astrid would still punch him. He held his breathe to suppress a chuckle but let it out as Astrid fumbled with the door and looked at him

" IT"S LOCKED." He looked her in the eye and leaned past her to open the door. Astrid gasped. " THANK YOU" She seemed actually stunned then the wind blew again and she seemed more focused on one thing and one thing only.

' here we go.' Hiccup let her rip at his tunic and pull him along to her hearts content. Gods, did he really love her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I received a lot of requests to add a sequel to this. I'm unsure how it turned out so let me know! I am totally willing to change it. This chapter is not going to be funny, Astrid faces the reality of what she said the night before.**

Hiccup lay awake in the early morning haze, just as the sun began to rise. The room had a blueish glow to it and the entire world was still. The blanket he had thrown over them only covered just below his naval and exposed Astrid as well. Speaking of which, his lovely shield maiden was curled into his side, a hand resting under her cheek and the other lay softly on his abdomen. Her hair was askew and most of it was out of its usual tight braid, the treacherous locks cascaded down her back and shoulder, some just covered her breasts. Hiccup knew she would have to wake up soon to part ways for the day but realistically it didn't matter. Valka was out at the sanctuary to check up on things, and surely no one would be up looking for the Chief with the hangovers they would be enduring.

She was like a goddess, and he had her with him in his bed. The sun's rays made her alabaster skin glow and her hair shine like gold thread. Her breath was shallow and she just barely stirred as light swept over her face. Hiccup lowered his head just so his lips could brush her fringe and kiss her forehead. They both still had a twinge of sweat glistening on their skin from their equally clumsy and passionate session from the night prior. The way they were right now, laying still without a care in the world was almost criminal to end.

"Wake up, Milady." Hiccup whispered to his true love in a low, sweet tone. Astrid's eyes fluttered and she keened, curling into herself to escape the sharp light in her eyes. Her head was spinning and her senses were slowed and impaired. Hiccup coaxed her awake with small kisses and nuzzles. Whispering sweet words into her ears to be the first thing she hears upon waking. Astrid moved her hand up and swept it across his cheek. The world was fuzzy, even with her eyes open, all she sensed was Hiccup; around her, with her, his voice preached to her, his lips loved her. He was her world in its entirety when her senses were too dull to feel anything else. "The sun is greeting you because you are more radiant than she." He kissed her eyelids and rubbed small circles on her back. "I love you, so much." Astrid groaned as she arched her back and stretched her legs. Hiccup never ceased praising her. His little sonnets made her smile and relax back into him, inhaling his scent deeply, feeling him caress her skin.

"Head hurts." Was the first thing she mumbled as it was her initial thought upon waking. Well that, and something else that wouldn't be so appropriate to say.  
Hiccup hummed pleasantly as she awoke.

"Good morning, my love." He nuzzled her cheek. Astrid was still sleepy and mumbled back 'my love.' Hiccup caught it, his heart swelled even more. He fawned over her, everything she did was godlike in his eyes. Some memories flooded back in a spotty stream, not all good. Her overwhelming content was soon diluted with feelings of guilt. She told him she wasn't happy. How could she? She buried her face into his neck.

"I'm sorry." Hiccups arms encircled her as she lay on him.

"For what?" Certainty she had no recollection. Or?

"I'm evil." Her response elicited deep concern from Hiccup.

"Why would you say that, Astrid? What's gotten into you?" He kissed her hair.

"I know what I told you. Some of it. How could I? I'm so, so sorry, Hiccup." Was Astrid crying? His heart sunk and he cocooned her within him.

"Astrid, it's okay. We can talk about it later. I'm the one who should be sorry. You deserve so much better, and I can't even see how selfish I was being." Astrid kissed his neck and her eyelashes brushed his skin.

"No. I am sorry. I'm unhappy just because I want more time with you, I want to travel the world with you again, like how it all was before, and if I can't stand by you as chief, what good of a wife would I make?" Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew how it felt to want to be able to go back but how could she even think that she couldn't be his wife? He cupped the back of her neck and pulled away to see her face.

"Never. Ever say that. We are a team. I will dedicate my life to you, and make your happiness come first. It's my fault, and don't you dare think for a second that it was yours." He was firm behind his words. Astrid shook her head. He was too wonderful to her, she knew that, how could he love her so much? Astrid didn't know what to say. Hiccups heart hurt from the expression on her face, her eyes were red and her cheeks were puffy, her mouth turned downwards. "I am so sorry, Astrid." He wanted to be with her as much as she with him. There weren't enough hours in the day to spend with her or enough years to make up for it.  
"I love you." She said. Pulling away and rubbing his cheek.

"I love you too." He returned, looking up at her. Astrid rubbed the tip of her nose on his.

"Soon I'll have you for a whole month." That thought made him giddy. After they get married they have an entire month to spend alone, by themselves, doing whatever it is they please. Astrid pressed small kisses on his cheeks and all over his face.

"Gods, I can't wait for that." He took her lips.

"hmmm." She hummed. "Then maybe I could see _you_ drunk." She quirked and eyebrow and Hiccups eyes grew wide.

"Why would you want that?" He questioned her motives by the mischievous look she gave him.

"Then I can have my way with you." She moved quickly and placed her hand to her forehead to steady the sway of her head. Hiccup chuckled and cradled her neck again.

"You can have that anytime." He shot back, catching her off guard and kissing her deeply. A lot would have to change, how long he was stuck in endless meetings and how late he was up at night. Just to see her throughout the day, spend a full night with her. Let her know how special she was to him. It would be done, without question. Now that she was awake he could tell her again and again.

"Gods, I love you." He declared, melting into her.


End file.
